


Sing

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [1]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: High School, M/M, Not Beta Read, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Do you know if you guys can write a small fic about the first time that Ben heard Mike sing??? I think it would be so cute to read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Song: chet faker: to me

Hefting his schoolbook up to press it against his chest, Ben walked away from his locker, thinking about how chemistry was going to be easy as he walked by a classroom. He stopped in his tracks as he heard a soft melody being played.

Quietly, he walked to the door and peered into the room. On a table close to a window sat Mike, pulling on strings of a guitar which made that sweet melody.

Ben just stood there, watching and listing to Mike playing. And when Mike open his mouth and start to sing, Ben knees turned to pudding.

‘You keep on lying,

You keep on lying,

To me’

Ben watched as Mikes mouth stretched into a smile, making him glow slightly.

‘when you curl up in bed and,

Just you in your head now,

Are you livin’’

Ben wanted to listing to him forever, just sink into his voice and let it carry him through the world. But he had to go to class.

Walking slowly backwards, Ben kept his eyes on Mike until the warning bell rang and he sprinted away, his head humming the sound until he went to sleep that night.

The next day, Ben went down the same corridor, praying that he would hear him again.

And when he heard it, he grinned.

He settled against the doorframe of the classroom, watching Mike smiling as he played.

“You know it is not nice to watch other people.” Mike said and turned his head, starring at Ben who went red all over and mentally yelled at himself for being so dumb.

“I’m so sorry.” It rushed out, making it sound like one words instead of 3.

Mike raised his eyebrows, seizing Ben up until a smile made a way on his face and he looked down at his guitar again.

“Do you have class now?” He then asked and Ben shocked his head.

“Then sit with me.” He made space on his desk, rearranged the guitar in his lap and Ben could do nothing but obey.

Sitting close to him, with their legs and hips touching ,he could feel himself relaxing, melting against Mike as he picked up the piece he was playing when Ben interrupted him.

“Thank you.” Ben said as Mike fiddled with guitar after he ended the last song, quietly.

“For what?”

“For sharing this with me.”

“You share everything with me, so why not the other way around?”

“because no one does that.” Ben starred down sadly at his hands.

“Because they are dicks. “ Mike turned his head and looked at Ben.

“What should I play?” he then asked, changing the topic.

“The song from yesterday.” Ben mumbled and had to suppress a big smile as the melody of yesterday came back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
